With the development of communications technologies, mobile terminals are widely used, for example, mobile phones and tablet computers can be seen everywhere. With mobile terminals, people can not only have conversations with each other but also access mobile networks to acquire data information. Existing mobile terminals can only be controlled by manually touching virtual keys on the mobile terminals or pressing physical keys on the mobile terminals, and the mobile terminals cannot be controlled remotely. For example, user A is equipped with mobile terminals such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer, but user A forgets to carry the mobile phone when going to work. Because most contacts are stored in the mobile phone, user A cannot contact families or clients in time if user A cannot control the mobile phone remotely, which affects life and work.
At present, there is no effective solution to the problem that mobile terminals cannot be controlled remotely in the existing technology.